Begegnungen im Dunkeln
by DennaDanna
Summary: Als Hermine ihrem Lehrer eines Nachts in den dunklen Korridoren Hogwarts über den Weg läuft, eskaliert die Begegnung. Doch etwas scheint mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke nicht zu stimmen ... Hermines Neugier ist entfacht und ehe sie sich versieht, findet sie sich in einer Lage, die die Erwartungen vieler an die Schulsprecherin enttäuschen würde - wenn es denn jemand erfährt.
1. Prolog

„Miss Granger!"

Die scharfe Stimme durchschnitt die Dunkelheit des Korridors, in den sie in einem verzweifelten Versuch vor den näher kommenden Schritten zu fliehen, abgebogen war.

Sie hatte wieder einmal zu lange in der Bibliothek gelernt und war wohl eingenickt. Als sie von einem Albtraum hochschreckte, Nacken und Rücken schmerzend von der unbequemen Position, die sie innegehabt hatte, hatte ihr Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt, was ihr ohnehin schon klar gewesen war.

Es war spät. Viel zu spät. Sie hätte schon seit Stunden in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen. So lächerlich sie diese Regel auch finden mochte, auch in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, auch nach Ende des Krieges, in dem sie keine geringe Rolle eingenommen hatte, die Lehrer bestanden auf deren Einhaltung, allen voran Professor Snape.

Dessen dunkle Gestalt schloss durch den dunklen Korridor zu ihr auf, sein abgehackter Schritt durch den dicken alten Läufer gedämpft.

Hermine durchzuckte der Impuls zu fliehen, ein vollkommen lächerlicher Gedanke, nun, nachdem er sie offensichtlich erkannt hatte.

Dennoch trugen ihre Beine von der größer werdenden Gestalt fort.

Snape stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seiner Hand in ihre Richtung erstarrte sie wie ein Brett.

Einen Moment noch verharrte sie stocksteif in der Luft, dann spürte sie, wie ihr Körper sich langsam zur Seite neigte und fiel. Der Schrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, nicht einmal darüber hatte sie noch Kontrolle.

Der Boden kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher, im Halbdunkel nahm sie den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Muster des Läufers war, dann …

… blieb der erwartete Schmerz des Aufpralls aus. Ein weiterer Zauber ihres Lehrers hatte sie Zentimeter über dem Boden gestoppt.

„Miss Granger…", diesmal stieß er ihren Namen nicht mahnend und ruckartig aus, sondern zog ihn in die Länge, dehnte die Vokale, verhöhnte sie.

Der Teppich füllte ihr gesamtes Gesichtsfeld aus, doch egal wie panisch sie versuchte den Kopf in die Richtung der dunklen Stimme zu drehen, der Zauber zwang sie in ihrer Position zu bleiben.

Sie hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, dann packte eine Hand sie unsanft an der Schulter, drehte sie auf den Rücken. Der Zauber, der sie vor dem Aufprall bewahrt hatte löste sich und senkte sie auf den Teppich herab.

Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten nun in die Dunkelheit Richtung Decke, ihr Körper war so vollkommen gelähmt, dass sie nicht einmal blinzeln konnte und ihre Augen brannten.

„Welch ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen, sie einmal anzutreffen ohne ihr unerträgliches Geplapper ertragen zu müssen.", höhnte er.

Hermine hätte nur allzu gerne etwas erwidert, hätte dem wachsenden Kloß in ihrer Kehle gern wütende Worte entgegengesetzt, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Aber sie musste schweigen.

Die Hand, die ihre Schulter immer noch gepackt hielt war kalt, so kalt, dass es durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse bis auf ihre nackte Haut drang.

Seine Hand hatte sich um ihren Oberarm gekrümmt, während sein Daumen unterhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins lag bohrten seine Finger sich beinahe schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch.

Snape schwieg und das einzige Geräusch, dass die angespannte Stille durchschnitt war ihr hektischer Atem, der heiß aus ihrem halb geöffneten Mund entwich, ehe sie nur wenige Momente später wieder nach Luft schnappte und jeden Atemzug einsog, als sei es ihr letzter.

Furcht erfüllte sie, sie war sich der Dunkelheit um sich selbst so bewusst, als wäre sie noch eine dritte Person, die ihr den Brustkorb zusammenpresste und den Atem raubte und doch war es zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen auch noch ein anderes Gefühl, dass ihre Atmung beschleunigte, eine Hitze die sie zu verbrennen schien und sich durch ein beinahe angenehmes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib bemerkbar machte.

Sie war sich während des Krieges nie ganz sicher gewesen auf wessen Seite Snape stand, und plötzlich keimten die alten Zweifel wieder in ihr auf, von denen sie gedacht hatte, sein heldenhafte Bereitschaft in den Tod zu gehen hätte sie beseitigt.

Snape schwieg weiterhin, doch noch immer umfasste seine eiskalte Hand ihre rechte Schulter und sein Blick, mit dem er sie im Halbdunkel taxierte, schien ihr wie eine weitere Berührung. Sie bildete sich ein, zu spüren, wie er ihr Gesicht anstarrte, ihren Mund, den er gerade noch verhöhnt hatte, wie sein Blick den Schatten an ihrem Körper hinab folgte, zu seinem schmalen, langen Daumen glitt, der gerade noch auf dem Stoff ihrer Bluse lag, hin zu ihrem Dekolleté, das sie bei jedem panischen Atemzug hob und wieder senkte. Weiter hinab glitt an den Knöpfen ihrer weißen Bluse, die ihr bei ihrer hastigen Flucht durch die Dunkelheit aus dem Bund des grauen Rocks gerutscht war. Sie spürte, wie er das schmale Dreieck Haut, dass die Schöße ihrer Bluse entblößten betrachtete, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass er in der Dunkelheit des Korridors unmöglich so gut sehen konnte.

Das leise Rascheln von Stoff gesellte sich zum Geräusch ihrer angestrengten Atmung und Snape, der neben ihr auf dem Teppich kniete, beugte sich vor. Die dunklen Umrisse seines Kopfes erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld, seine Zähne blitzten beim Sprechen weiß in der Dunkelheit auf.

„Wie oft", begann er, „wie oft, Miss Granger, habe ich Ihnen und Ihren impertinenten Freunden schon gesagt, dass es verboten ist, nachts durch die Korridore der Schule zu schleichen? Sind sie wirklich so dumm, dass sie sich eine derartig einfache Regel nicht merken können?"

Er betonte die Worte in der ihm eigenen Art, zog die Vokale in die Länge, akzentuierte die scharfen Laute und klang dabei verächtlich und so wütend, dass Hermine erschreckt den Atem einsog um eine Reihe von Entschuldigungen hervorzustoßen. Doch sie blieb gelähmt und ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Sie konnte nicht erklären, dass es sich um ein Versehen handelte, dass es ihr leid tat, dass sie in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen war.

„Wie oft noch, Miss Granger, muss ich sie nachts erwischen? Und was zur Hölle ist in sie gefahren, dass Sie vor mir wegrennen, nachdem ich Ihnen befohlen habe stehen zu bleiben? Sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Halten sie mich für so beschränkt, dass ich sie nicht aufhalten kann? Die ganze Welt mag Sie für eine Kriegsheldin halten, doch wir beide wissen, dass sie nur ein dummes Gör sind!"

Hermine spürte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen, als sie hörte wie Snape, der sie die letzten sieben Jahre verspottet hatte, es wagt nun erneut ihre Intelligenz zu beleidigen. Nach allem was sie im Krieg geleistet hatte, als dummes Gör bezeichnet zu werden, wie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, brachte all die Beleidigungen und Demütigungen zurück, die sie durch diesen unerträglichen Mann hatte erdulden müssen.

Genau diesen Moment wählte Snape, um den Fesselungszauber zu lösen, der ihr jede Bewegung verwehrt hatte.

Gerade wollte er seine kalte Hand von ihrer Schulter zurück ziehen, da traf ihn ihr Speichel mitten ins Gesicht.

Sie hatte nicht einmal schlucken können die letzten Minuten und so war es eine beträchtliche Menge Speichel, die ihn auf die Wange traf.

Snape entfuhr ein gutturales Grunzen und mit einem Mal war er über ihr, sein Knie drückte ihre Beine auseinander, seine Hände waren zurück auf ihren Schultern, er schüttelte sie so heftig, dass ihr Kopf hin und her flog.

„Was fällt dir ein, du verfluchte Schlampe!", schrie er und Hermine und Tröpfchen seines Speichels landeten auf Hermines Gesicht, nachdem er aufgehört hatte sie zu schütteln. Seine Hände bohrten sich dieses Mal tatsächlich schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch, doch im Gegensatz zu vorhin konnte sie sich ungehindert bewegen und begann sie sich heftig zu wehren, packte seine Handgelenke um sie von sich weg zu ziehen, kratzte und verdrehte den Hals im Versuch, ihn in den Arm zu beißen um ihn zum Loslassen zu bewegen.

Snape ließ sich auf sie fallen, als hindere sie sein Gewicht daran, weiter gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Doch Hermine wand sich unter ihm wie ein Aal, ihr gelang ein wohlplatzierter Tritt gegen sein Schienenbein und sie hörte befriedigt, wie Snape schmerzhaft die Luft einsog, als sie ihn traf.

Freude durchströmte sie beim Gedanken, ihm weh getan zu haben und die heiße Wut kochte immer noch in ihrem Bauch, hatte alle Panik verdrängt, die sie noch vor einigen Momenten verspürt hatte.

„Sie verfluchtes Schwein", stieß sie gepresst hervor, da Snapes Gewicht ihr das Atmen schwer machte, „lassen Sie mich gottverdammt noch einmal los!", und mit diesen Worten gelang es ihr tatsächlich sich unter ihm vor zu winden.

Snape erstarrte plötzlich.

Mit einem Ruck riss Hermine sich von ihm los und rappelte sich hastig vom Boden hoch, dann rannte sie in die Dunkelheit davon, während Snape auf dem Läufer sitzen blieb und ein leises, aber beherztes „Fuck" ausstieß.


	2. Kapitel 1

Wie beinahe jeden Morgen war Hermine eine der Ersten am Gryffindortisch. Sie balancierte ihren Teller mit Toast und Marmelade auf dem Schoß und aß geistesabwesend, während sie „Der Topf am Ende des Regenbogens" las.

Das Buch, die Autobiographie eines Koboldes, der in den Koboldkriegen gekämpft hatte, zog sie vollkommen in ihren Bann und so bemerkte sie Harry und Ron erst, als letzterer ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte und sich laut in ihr Ohr räusperte. Verschreckt klappte sie das Buch zu, dessen Protagonist gerade eine seiner zahlreichen Affären beschrieb.

Gott bewahre, dass Ronald ihr vorwarf, sie lese Koboldkitsch.

Dieser schien jedoch bereits von einem Pfannkuchen absorbiert. Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf, als sie sah, wie er den Pfannkuchen zusammenrollten, mit beiden Händen packte und einen Bissen nahm, an dem jeder normale Mensch erstickt wäre.

Als Harry, der sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, ihre leidgeprüfte Miene sah, brach er in Gelächter aus. Hermine lachte ebenfalls schallend los, als sie sah wie der Belag von Rons Pfannkuchen beinahe vollständig auf seinen Teller tropfte.

„Was'n so lusdig?", nuschelte Ron, den Mund immer noch zur Hälfte mit zerkautem Essen gefüllt.

„Ronald Weasley!", schalt Hermine, „ich kann bis an den Grund deiner Speiseröhre sehen und glaube mir – es ist kein schöner Anblick!"

Ron klappte den Mund zu und versuchte reumütig auszusehen, was ihm jedoch mehr schlecht als recht gelang, und Hermine musste wieder lachen.

Das übliche Geplänkel über Rons Art der Nahrungsaufnahme war über die Jahre zu einem Scherz genommen, den keiner der drei noch ernst nahm.

„Wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend?" fragte Harry sie, sein Gesicht wieder ernst.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Im Tageslicht betrachtet erschien ihr seltsames Zusammentreffen mit dem Zaubertränkemeister noch unwirklicher als gestern.

Die Dunkelheit verlieh ihrer Erinnerung die Atmosphäre eines Traumes, wenn auch eher die, eines Albtraumes. Hermine schämte sich, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihren Lehrer tatsächlich angespuckt hatte. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Und hatten sie wirklich auf dem staubigen Teppich eines verlassenen Korridors miteinander gerungen wie zwei Betrunkene bei einem Kneipenstreit? Obwohl sie sich noch lebhaft an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte, erschien ihr alles so unerklärlich, dass sie sich beinahe einreden konnte es wäre tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen.

Doch heute Morgen hatte sie vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer gestanden und ungläubig den blauen Fleck unter ihrem linken Schlüsselbein betrachtet, den Snapes Daumen hinterlassen hatte.

Ginny, die rechts neben Harry saß und bis dahin in ihr Gespräch mit Seamus über die Chancen der Chudley Cannons in der kommenden Saison unterhalten hatte, blickte plötzlich interessiert in Hermines Richtung.

„Ja, Hermine", sagte sie, „wo warst du gestern Abend? Ich dachte wir wollten uns noch in deinem Zimmer treffen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Hermine schnaubte ironisch. Vor allem Harry hatte nach dem Krieg einen bis dahin nie gekannten Heldenstatus erreicht und wurde scheinbar ständig von einem seiner zahlreichen Bewunderer beobachtet.

Da auch der Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler nur wenig mehr Privatsphäre bot als der Gemeinschaftsraum, hatten das Trio und Ginny begonnen, ihre Abende in Hermines Einzelzimmer zu verbringen, das ihr als Schulsprecherin zustand.

„Ich bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen und erst weit nach der Sperrstunde wieder aufgewacht.",

„Aha… und warum wirst du dann so rot?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht noch weiter intensivierte.

„Ich … ich…", begann sie, doch ihr wollte keine Erklärung einfallen, „Snape hat mich auf dem Rückweg erwischt."

Jetzt sah sie auch Ron fragend von der Seite an.

„Es war … ich weiß auch nicht …"

Noch immer fielen ihr keine Worte ein um das seltsame Zusammentreffen zu beschreiben. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Sie schämte sich ihres Verhaltens zutiefst und sie war sich sicher, dass alle drei sie nur schockiert anstarren würden, wenn sie ihnen erzählte was vorgefallen war.

Schließlich rettete zu ihrer Überraschung Ron sie.

„Ist schon gut, Mine", sagte er, „Snape ist ein komischer Typ. Egal, was er im Krieg geleistet hat, ich traue ihm immer noch nicht weiter als ich ihn werfen kann."

Harry, der sie mit seinen grünen Augen nur stumm beobachtete, blieb stumm.

Nach der schrecklichen Nacht, in der Snape beinahe in der verbotenen Hütte verstorben wäre und er seine Erinnerungen angesehen hatte, hatte er entschieden erklärt, dass er Severus Snape sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

Harry hatte sogar vor einem Untersuchungsausschuss des Ministeriums ausgesagt und da er der Auserwählte, der Besieger Lord Voldemorts, war, hatte seine Aussage ausgereicht um Snape zu entlasten und vollständig zu rehabilitieren. Nicht, dass dieser es ihm irgendwie gedankt hätte.

Dennoch verteidigte Harry den Lehrer seitdem mit einer Inbrunst, die Rons Liebe zu Pfannkuchen beinahe noch übertraf.

Hermine lächelte Ron dankbar an und dieser strich ihr beschwichtigend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

„Geht's dir gut? Musst du nachsitzen?", fragte er in besorgtem Tonfall.

„Nein, ich … ich glaube nicht.", sagte Hermine.

Alle drei schauten sie verdutzt an. Es war untypisch für den Professor jemanden ohne drakonische Strafe davonkommen zu lassen.

Auch Hermine fragte sich, was gestern in ihren Lehrer gefahren war.

Selten hatte sie ihn so unbeherrscht erlebt und die Schimpfworte, mit denen er sie gestern bedacht hatte, schienen sogar sein übliches Niveau noch an Dreistigkeit zu unterbieten.

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihren zweiten Toast, der noch immer unberührt auf ihrem Teller lag.

Gemeinsam machten die vier sich auf den Weg zum Zauberkunde-Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick.

Zauberkunde verging wie im Fluge, während Hermine geistesabwesend die geforderten Sprüche aufsagte.

Sie war ohnehin immer die Beste in ihrer Klasse gewesen und nachdem sie sich diese Stunde mit Schutzzaubern beschäftigten, hätte sie auch im Schlaf noch allen Anforderungen genügt. Im Jahr ihrer Flucht war meist sie diejenige gewesen, die die Schutzschilde um ihr Zelt errichtet hatte. Dabei hatte sie wesentlich fortgeschrittenere Magie angewandt, als die heute von ihr geforderte.

Auch in Verwandlung lauschte sie Professor McGonegalls Ausführungen nicht so aufmerksam wie gewöhnlich.

Irgendetwas an ihrem Erlebnis letzte Nacht beschäftigte sie und sie konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war.

Etwas an Professor Snapes Verhalten hatte so uncharakteristisch gewirkt. Sie kannte ihn als wütenden Mann, aber dabei hatte er nie Grenzen des Anstands seinen Schülerinnen gegenüber verletzt.

Doch gestern Abend war anders gewesen … er war so unbeherrscht gewesen, dass Hermine beinahe gefürchtet hatte, er würde ihr etwas antun. Etwas schlimmes. Sie verletzen oder erwürgen oder Merlin wusste was.

Aber was genau war es, was ihr plötzlich diese eiskalte Furcht eingeflößt hatte? Er hatte sie auch schon zuvor beschimpft, bedroht, ja sogar verflucht und nie war so vor Furcht so erstarrt gewesen.

Und dennoch. Was war dieses Mal anders gewesen?

Sie war alleine gewesen. Weder Harry noch Ron da, die ihr den Rücken stärkten und umgekehrt.

Ein weitere Unterschied fiel ihr auf: Snape hatte sie noch nie zuvor berührt. Im Gegenteil, mit seinem hochgeschlossenen, steifen Kragen und dem langen Umhang hatte er stets eine Aura verströmt, die es jedem verbot ihm auch nur nahe zu kommen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde sie von Ron in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt, der sie beim Einpacken seiner Bücher versehentlich mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß und leise „Sorry" murmelte.

Hermine sah ihn warnend an, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte Professor McGonegall ihn mehr als einmal ermahnt erst dann einzupacken, wenn sie den Unterricht beendet hatte. Doch ein Blick nach vorne ließ sie überrascht feststellen, dass auch die Professorin ihre Unterlagen bereits zusammenräumte. Hastig folgte Hermine ihrem Beispiel.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen verdrehte Ron die Augen.

„Gleich haben wir die Fledermaus.", stieß er unwillig hervor.

Ausnahmsweise belehrte Hermine ihn einmal nicht über die angemessene Anrede Professoren gegenüber sondern lachte nur kurz auf, wobei sie weniger amüsiert als verzweifelt klang.

Beim Mittagessen plauderte sie mit Ginny angeregt über das bevorstehende Halloween. Die Schulleiterin, Professor McGonegall, hatte zu Weihnachten einen Kostümball angekündigt und bis dahin waren es nur noch wenige Wochen.

Ginny erzählte aufgeregt von ihrem Kostüm, sie wollte sich als Waldnymphe verkleiden.

Hermine hingegen weigerte sich standhaft ihrer Freundin von ihren Plänen zu erzählen, wie sie es damals auch beim Yule Ball getan hatte und verweigerte ob der immer wahnwitziger werdenden Vorschläge Ginnys lachend die Aussage.

Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass die ersten Schüler vom Mittagessen zum Unterricht aufbrachen, konnte sie die bevorstehende Stunde nicht länger verdrängen.

Seufzend zog sie Harry am Arm und sagte: „So langsam sollten wir wohl los … Snape wird nicht amüsiert sein, wenn wir zu spät in die Kerker kommen."

Harry stimmte ihr nickend zu, verabschiedete sich mit einem schnellen Kuss von Ginny und zu dritt zogen sie los. Ginny, die statt Zaubertränke lieber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe als vertiefenden Kurs gewählt hatte, winkte ihnen fröhlich nach.

Hermine hingegen war überhaupt nicht fröhlich zumute. Mit Sicherheit würde Snape sie diese Stunde gnadenlos demütigen und für ihr gestriges Zusammentreffen büßen lassen.

Flankiert von ihren beiden Freunden suchte sie sich einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe des Klassenzimmers und hoffte, dass die Backsteinsäule vor ihr sie vor den Blicken des Tränkemeisters bewahrte.

Sie hatten die große Halle keine Minute zu früh verlassen, denn nur Augenblicke, nachdem die drei Platz genommen hatten, rauschte Snape in den Kerker.

Hastig zog Hermine ihr Schulbuch aus der Tasche und legte es möglichst leise auf dem Tisch ab. Snape schätze es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man seinen Unterricht mit unnötigem Geraschel störte .

Sie sah, wie sein Blick kurz in ihre Richtung huschte. Offensichtlich hatte er gehört, wie sie ihr Buch auspackte. Schon geringere Vergehen als dieses hatten in seinem Unterricht einen scharfen Verweis zur Folge gehabt, doch noch bevor sie schuldbewusst den Kopf einziehen konnte hatten Snapes schwarze Augen bereits ein anderes Ziel gefunden.

„Heute", kündigte er an, „werden Sie den Trank der lebenden Toten brauen. Ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, dass bereits ein winziger Fehler den Zaubertrank ruinieren und eine fatale Explosion nach sich ziehen kann.

Da leider die üblichen Dummköpfe meinen Kurs bevölkern, werden Sie sich ausnahmsweise in Zweierpaaren zusammen finden. Ich hoffe entgegen meiner Erwartung sehr, dass sie es schaffen, sich gegenseitig vor den dümmsten Fehlern zu bewahren und wir alle den Raum heute lebend wieder verlassen dürfen."

Ein dünnes Lächeln kräuselte seine schmalen Lippen, als er den Blick über die wohl disziplinierte Gruppe schweifen ließ.

Nur die Besten hatten die Erlaubnis erhalten, den Kurs des stellvertretenden Schulleiters zu besuchen und sie alle hatten in der ersten Stunde einen Test absolvieren müssen. Wer diesen nicht bestanden hatte, den hatte Snape auch nach Schuljahresbeginn noch gnadenlos aus seinem Kurs verbannt.

Zu Hermines heimlicher Überraschung hatten sowohl Ron als auch Harry den Test, der im Brauen eines komplexen Trankes, der die Blutbildung anregen sollte, bestanden.

Doch beide waren im letzten Jahr gereift und hatten sie auch mit ihrem Entschluss das letzte Schuljahr zu wiederholen überrascht.

Hermine und Ron, die am selben Tisch saßen, begannen gemeinsam mit der Arbeit. Harry setzte sich eine Reihe weiter nach vorne, um gemeinsam mit Seamus Finnigan arbeiten zu können.

Während Ron sich in die Schlange vor den Zinnkesseln einreihte ging Hermine zum Vorratsraum, der verdeckt an der Rückseite des Klassenzimmers lag. Dort begann sie die benötigten Zutaten auf einem Tablett zu arrangieren. Als sie gerade nach der Baumschlangenhaut griff, deren Platz ihr aus ihrem zweiten Schuljahr noch wohl bekannt war, hörte sie hinter sich ein Rascheln.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, das Glas mit dem gerieben Pulver fiel ihr aus der Hand und kam klirrend auf dem Steinboden auf, wo es zersprang.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu dem hoch aufragend Holzregal und vor ihr stand – ebenfalls hoch aufragend- Professor Snape.

„Professor", haspelte sie, „tut mir leid, sie haben … ich habe mich erschreckt, Verzeihung."

Snape taxierte sie nur mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

Hermine holte etwas zittrig Luft und sog diese tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

Ein kurzer Blick versicherte ihr, dass sie mit dem Professor alleine war und genau wie gestern Nacht spürte sie, dass sich die Haare in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten.

Dennoch setzte sie erneut zum Sprechen an. Es entsprach nicht Hermines Art, ein Unrecht unkommentiert stehen zu lassen, und auch wenn ihr Professor sich gestern zweifellos falsch verhalten hatte, so konnte sie auch von sich selbst nicht behaupten nach der feinen englischen Art gehandelt zu haben.

„Ich wollte ohnehin mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir.", sagte sie, darauf hoffend, dass die respektvolle Anrede seinen Zorn ein wenig besänftigen würde.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, mein Verhalten gestern Abend war alles andere als angemessen und es …. Es tut mir leid.", schloss sie.

Snape starrte sie noch einen Moment unbewegt an, bevor er antwortete: „Ihnen sei vergeben, Miss Granger."

Hermine atmete vor Überraschung scharf ein. Dass Snape derartig versöhnlich reagierte, hätte sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob ihn ebenfalls Schuldgefühle plagten. Vielleicht war ihm ja bewusst, wie unprofessionell und übergriffig sein Verhalten gewesen war.

Doch wie genau sie ihn auch musterte, seine steinerne Miene blieb unbewegt. Gerade wollte sie sich mit einem Nicken von ihm abwenden, da trat er ruckartig noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wie gestern kam er ihr dabei viel zu nahe, infiltrierte ihren persönlichen Raum. So nah kamen ihr nur enge Freunde und ihre Eltern.

Snape betrachtete sie über seine lange Nase von oben herab und instinktiv wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück, wurde jedoch von dem Vorratsregal in ihrem Rücken aufgehalten.

Snapes Nasenflügel bewegten sich und seine Brust hob sich, als er scharf einatmete.

„Kein Wort über den gestrigen … Vorfall … zu irgendjemand, Miss Granger", stieß er in der ihm eigenen, akzentuierten Aussprache hervor, jede Silbe betont.

Hermine erschauerte und spürte, wie sich die feinen Haare in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete sie ihm erstickt.

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ den Raum mit schnellem Schritt.

Hermine lies ihren Oberkörper erleichtert gegen den Schrank sacken, als alle Kraft ihre Beine verließ.

Was war es nur an diesem Mann, was ihr seit neuestem solch eine Furcht einjagte? Etwas stimmte nicht, da war sie sich sicher.

Und sie würde herausfinden, was das war.


End file.
